


To Be Free

by bazaroff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fake Princess Rey, Fluff and Angst, I said slow burn but I needed my space babies to kiss, Jannah Calrissian - Freeform, Jyn Erso - Freeform, Kaydel Connix - Freeform, Mama Matchmaker Leia Organa, Minor Character(s), Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PHASMA - Freeform, Prince Ben Solo, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Why not throw in some other minor characters, please play along poe, still begging for tag help, teenage idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaroff/pseuds/bazaroff
Summary: Rey has lived in the Jakku desert of the Kingdom of Alderaan for her entire life. A slave to those around her, scavenging day to day, just looking to earn enough rations to make it to the next.After a chance encounter at Niima Outpost, her life begins to spiral down a path of deceit, while fighting to protect those she loves, and save her new found sense of freedom.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 43
Kudos: 57





	1. Stop Stalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His scarf had fallen away revealing his face and she took a moment to admire his features. It was the sort of combination that you wouldn’t expect to go together, but strangely make him all the more handsome. Hooded eyes, strong brow, long nose, and wide plush mouth. She blinks a few times realizing she’s staring._
> 
> _With an awkward cough she begins. “So, uh, this is your first time in Niima Outpost, huh?_
> 
> _“Is it that obvious?” Face falling into a frown, his tone was laced with suspicion._  
>    
> _“Well, you do kinda stand out.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I'm a newbie to the writing world, so thank you for taking the time to read my little personal growth project. I have never written anything for fun in my life, so while I love honesty, please be kind.
> 
> First of all, thank you to those in the Reylo Fic Recs Group that pushed me to take on the challenge of writing a fic. I originally posted this as a prompt for someone else to write, but was encouraged to give it a shot myself.
> 
> Huge shout out to kaybohls for inviting me to The Pink Ladies. Joining this amazing group led me to Mudheart7567, who was my amazing and encouraging beta on this first chapter. I am so thankful to you both for getting me started on this journey.

**_Tuanul Village_ **

He woke with a start to the sound of heavy footsteps surrounding his tent. He does not fight as they drag him from the tent and throw him at the feet of a man dressed in black robes. Lor San Tekka had known this confrontation was coming. Little did the man know, the item he was seeking had already been passed on to be hidden far from the village.

With horror in his eyes, Lor looked at the village around him burning to the ground. Turning his attention back, he allowed himself a moment to study the man in front of him, searching for any resemblance to the orphan he once knew. No longer was he a boy dressed in rags. His gaze snapped up when the man spoke, and he met his dark eyes.

“Look how old you’ve become.”

“Something far worse has happened to you,” Lor rebutted.

Snoke scoffed and sunk into a crouch, lowering himself to eye level with his old mentor.

“You still hold that fiery spirit I see, let’s skip the formalities. You know what I have come for, where is the map?”

“Your pursuit ends here, the map is not within my possession any longer.” Lor let out a breathy chuckle. “It is poetic, don’t you agree? That I who helped begin your rise in station have now put an end to it.”

 _“The end? My old friend, this is only the beginning,"_ he spoke with a sneer, arrogance dripping from every syllable. Snoke rose back to his full height. “I will find Skywalker and give him the death he desires, and so begins the end of the bloodline. I will rid this kingdom of our _beloved_ queen and then her impetuous son. Soon, I will rise as ruler of Alderaan.”

“You underestimate Ben Solo, it will be your downfall.”

Snoke’s patience had ended. He reached out, scouring the man’s memories for the location of the drive that contained the map.

Lor expected this just as he had the meeting in the first place. It was not a pleasant experience feeling someone riffle through your mind, but he was too weak to fight. Lor was not naïve and though he had known some details, he made sure to be ignorant of its final location. He only hoped that the small piece of tech would be well hidden, surrounded by the sleeping giants of the Empire’s past.

Snoke took all of the information he could. When he realized there was no more to be found, he snarled in frustration. Lashing out he grabbed the vibroblade from the guard at his right and carved it across his old mentor’s throat. The guards surrounding him did not dare make a sound as Lor’s body fell, blood beginning to stain the sand.

Snoke threw the weapon to the ground at the guard’s feet and turned on his heel. "Take care of the mess.” He dismissed them, then barked, “Hux, with me!"

The red head stopped gaping at the gruesome scene before him with a quick, “Yes sir,” and sped off to follow.

“The map can be found in the graveyard of giants, somewhere in the wreckage of an Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer. Contact Plutt, I want it found.”

“Yes sir.”

**_Niima Outpost_ **

It doesn’t matter how many times she scrubs the pieces of salvage, they’ll never come away clean enough. With a huff she sets down the brush and begins to pack up, reaching for her staff.

“Come on, let’s get this over with." She looks down to BB-8 and begins to weave through the colorful stands of Niima Outpost, making her way to Unkar Plutt’s trading post.

For years she tried to understand why her parents had left her with him. He was a cruel and unfair man, and he did not provide for her as a guardian should. She learned at too young of an age that food and shelter were things she had to work for, a product of Unkar forcing her into scavenging. She was valuable to him, and as a child she could worm her way into places others couldn’t.

Eventually as she got older she branched off and began to work with other scavengers. It was safer to work in teams as you never knew what would happen. The once stable structures had been consistently salvaged to the point that they had lost their integrity. One wrong step and you may fall hundreds of feet at the floor giving way. Better to have someone there to catch you as you fall, or if not at least tell others you weren’t coming home. There used to be dozens of scavengers, but the hazard of the job had taken too many lives over the last few years.

She often worked with Finn. Abandoned like herself, it created comradery and also an annoying overprotective nature. When younger he would drag her along through the market, refusing to release her hand as though she would disappear when he did. She loved him as though he were her brother, but she hated feeling tied down by his hands always on her. Once, he’d made the mistake of grabbing her from behind, frightening her to the point that she’d pulled her staff on him, knocking him to the ground. He was more reluctant to grab her after that, for which she was thankful.

While a decent scavenger, he spent more time scolding her for the risks she took than searching himself. Once on a bad jump, she caught the wrong edge and sliced her hand open. Finn, in his panic, carried her to the aide post as though it was her legs that were injured and not her hand. Rose, the local medic, took it all in stride laughing at the overbearing man. There was no one Rey trusted more with her injuries. Rey didn’t care if she got hurt, the pain lasted a shorter period of time than her relentless hunger.

On her way to Plutt’s she passed rows of fresh fruit and vegetables, as well as a baker’s stand full of bread. None of which she would ever be able to afford, so she kept her eyes forward as she made her way to pick up rations. It was easier to pretend it didn’t exist rather than dream of what they may taste like.

Once she reached the trading post, she laid out salvaged parts on the counter in front of her. Unkar looked her up and down and Rey averted her eyes from his gaze. She was no stranger to the looks from men. She had been propositioned on more than one occasion. Even Madam Kanata from the brothel tried to bribe her for employment with the offer of beautiful clothing and fresh food. While the payment was tempting, Rey was not willing to sacrifice her body to the whims of men for a good meal and a pretty dress.

After a few more moments he finished examining her salvage and through the window he pushed the small package towards her.

Rey’s eyes widened. “This must be a joke, Plutt!” Exasperated, she continued, “Just that navi system was worth a portion itself last time!”

Meeting his darkened gaze, her stomach began to roll with nausea. “What you have brought me today is worth one-quarter portion. Unless you have something else to offer me?” He said with a menacing smile. Rey snatched up the package and took off, not missing the threat in his voice. BB-8 was close on her tail as she made her way to the speeder.

Strapping her pack and staff to the side, she began to climb aboard but slowed as she heard a commotion rising from the market. BB-8 began in a series of beeps.

She rolled her eyes at the droid, “No, I do not know what's going on. You are just as far away from it as I am.”

Another series of beeps and whistles and Rey threw her hands in the air. “Fine! But stay close, I don’t want to lose you.” Rey grabbed her staff and began to follow the noise.

As she closed the distance the first thing she noticed was the shock of red hair. The Captain of the Royal Guard, Hux stood while the merchant was rattling off some story. Her gaze then shifted to the very large man that three guards were struggling to pacify.

The man was dressed head to toe in elegant black attire, a hood coming up and over his head and a black scarf crossed and covering most of his face. Just the scarf alone looked to be of enough worth that its price could fetch her meals for a year. The loud voice of the merchant brought her attention back to the situation.

“This man was stealing my produce!”

The man in black tipped his head up, voice booming “You didn’t even give me the opportunity to pay you! Unhand me!”

A guard grabs the man’s arm and places it on the table in front of him, unsheathing his electro-sword and raising it above his head. “I’ll unhand you!" He snarls as he brings the sword down.

Without hesitation Rey closed the distance, thrusting forward her staff to block the descending sword. The two met with a clang and the man in black raised his eyes to meet hers. She was shocked by how dark they were. Almost black and with an intensity that stole her breath for a moment.

“Get down!” She screams at him, coming back to herself. She whips her staff to meet the swords of the other two guards closing in on her. The third grabs her staff from behind, locking her in place. Rey throws her head back and she hears the crack as his nose gives way. He’s stumbling back and away from her while she lands two swift hits and knocks the other two guards out.

She turns to meet Hux, only to see him sprinting through the stands heading towards the gate of the palace. She’s heard that he was a coward, nothing more than a lap dog to Snoke, running his errands and doing his bidding. Leia Organa-Solo may be Queen, but everyone knew that after the King passed away, Snoke was calling the shots and had control over the Royal Guard.

Relaxing from her stance, Rey threw the staff over her shoulder as she turned to the large man on the ground staring at her in wonder. His scarf had fallen away revealing his face and she took a moment to admire his features. It was the sort of combination that you wouldn’t expect to go together, but strangely make him all the more handsome. Hooded eyes, strong brow, long nose, and wide plush mouth. She blinks a few times realizing she’s staring.

With an awkward cough she begins. “So, uh, this is your first time in Niima Outpost, huh?”

“Is it that obvious?” Face falling into a frown, his tone was laced with suspicion.

“Well, you do kinda stand out.” She extends her hand to help him up. He scoffs and ignores it, turning over to bring himself to his feet. She rolls her eyes and turns around while motioning for BB-8 to follow. _“You’re welcome,”_ she spits out over her shoulder. “If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read! I am so excited to continue this story. Currently I expect to have about 15 chapters, but need to finish my outline before I can actually determine that!


	2. Make a Name For Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With a quick smile and shake of her head, she climbed on the speeder. She then looked over his shoulder, past him and back toward the market. After a moment she returned her gaze to his and held out her hand once more._
> 
> _“You might want to take it this time.”_
> 
> _“And why is that?”_
> 
> _“Because if you stay here, your hand may not be all you lose,” she said with a smirk, her hand moving to point over his shoulder._
> 
> _Ben turned, and saw four guards making their way to them, Hux at the lead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those that left comments and kudos so far. It meant the world to me. Hopefully you like this next addition.
> 
> Again, special thanks to Mudheart7567 for being my amazing Beta on this chapter <3 Also thanks to the Pink Ladies who stayed up with me sprinting to get this chapter finished.

**_Niima Outpost - Outskirts_ **

Why hadn’t he just taken her hand? Mentally chastising himself Ben watched her walk away, the orange and white BB unit following close behind as she made her way to an old speeder. He had been skeptical of her intentions. She obviously had no hint as to who he was, right? No one in their right mind would speak to him that way if they had. He looked back to palace gates, not ready to return just yet.

That morning Ben had arrived back to his quarters spotless after his outburst the night before. A result of his mother inviting yet another Princess to visit the kingdom. The third that month, her and her advisor offering Ben up to the highest bidder. There were other ways to gain favor with the surrounding kingdoms that did not require him to play the role of loving husband. He was perfectly capable of running the kingdom on his own. None of the women were well versed in the politics and history of Alderaan to be of value to him.

Though the Queen had promised to ease up, he was too far gone once he arrived back at his quarters. Destroying his desk, he had scattered pens and scrolls to the floor and thrown inkwells at the tapestries. Returning there after breakfast, he had found the stained tapestries removed and his calligraphy set neatly on a new desk in place of the old. He wasn’t even reprimanded, the staff pretended nothing had happened and that fact had invoked his rage once again. He immediately spun on his heel walking out of the room and began storming down the hall. Upon reaching Poe’s room, Ben stole his cloak and walked straight through the palace gates, head down.

With the exception of Poe, no one was honest with him. He had even resorted to lashing out purposefully, trying to force any reaction from those near him. Instead it was all accepted with tight smiles and he was left to his own devices. His life felt lackluster and he despised it, craving a challenge that no one would provide. He would not pass up the opportunity to be someone other than the Prince for a little while longer.

Returning to reality, he shook his head and turned back to the girl. Breathing a curse, he jogged over to where she was currently weaving her staff through the netting on the side of the transport.

She heard him approach and looked over her shoulder, before turning back to finish securing it. “Come to apologize?”

Ben halted his progress and gaped at her, “You want me to _apologize_?”

She left out a soft chuckle, and turned to face him. Placing her hands on her hips, standing resolute. The corner of her mouth tipped up, baiting him as she waited patiently.

Ben huffed, running a hand through his hair nervously before he relented. “I’m sorry.”

With a quick smile and shake of her head, she climbed on the speeder. She then looked over his shoulder, past him and back toward the market. After a moment she returned her gaze to his and held out her hand once more.

“You might want to take it this time.”

“And why is that?”

“Because if you stay here, your hand may not be all you lose,” she said with a smirk, her hand moving to point over his shoulder.

Ben turned, and saw four guards making their way to them, Hux at the lead. “Kriff!” Without delay he spun back around and gripped her hand. She pulled him toward her and in a second he had stepped up and swung his leg over the seat. He wrapped his arms around her waist, securing himself as she started the thrusters and sped off.

The guards faded with distance between them, and he began to relax against her back. He was shocked to find how skinny she was. Muscle tone was obvious, but he could still feel her ribs protruding ever so slightly. His stomach sank and he felt a pang in his heart. Who was this girl and why was she not eating enough?

Making their way across the sand, Ben began to see a form coming into shape in the distance. As they moved closer he registered it as an AT-AT, familiar to him from the books in his mother’s office. They came to a stop in front of it and the girl hopped off, reaching for her staff as she began her way toward the toppled transport. Ben dismounted and made chase after her as she ducked through the auxiliary hatch and into the safety of the AT-AT.

Following her inside he began to register his surroundings. The walker had been stripped for parts, likely sold at some point or another. Making their way to the troop compartment, he noticed it had been rigged into a makeshift kitchen, bedroom and workroom. Ben quickly came to the understanding that this wasn’t just another piece for her to salvage. It was her home.

“You live here?” He asked, running the tips of his fingers along the rough mechanics in the wall.

“It’s not the Palace, but hey, it’s home,” she answered as she made her way over to the table.

Walking around the small place, he noticed a panel with hundreds of tallies scratched across it. She was counting something, but what? He reached out to run his hand along the imperfections, but startled when she spoke again.

“You don’t seem to know how dangerous Alderaan can be.”

Ben turned to find her quietly regarding him, face open in curiosity not accusation. “Hmm. Perhaps you are right, but I’m a fast learner,” She hummed in acceptance then back turned around, storing her staff and placing a bowl and small packet in front of her before taking a seat.

Ben walked over to the stool opposite her, but looked at her before sitting “May I?”

“Oh, he does have manners after all,” she teased.

“Hardy har,” he deadpanned as he sat.

Ben watched as she began preparing the rations, mixing the powder with the water from her canteen. The mixture began to bubble, slowly rising to create a small loaf. Splitting it in half, she extended a portion in his direction.

“No thank you,” Ben held his hand out to refuse her offer. He had more than enough food at home, and she had so little. With a shrug she pulled her hand away before tearing the bread into smaller pieces. Ben studied her, and then spoke again, “Typically this would be the point where people exchange names.”

She rolled her eyes as she answered, “Rey.”

“Rey?

“Just Rey,” she said with a finality and he didn’t push it further, “and who is the rich boy who decided to steal from the market?”

“I was not steal-” the look she gave him made him pause and he sighed. He didn’t want to give her his real name, and before he thought of the consequences he spoke. “Kylo, my name is Kylo.” He winced, knowing his error. Poe would incessantly ridicule him if he found out. It was the name he'd forced Poe to call him as children while playing pretend.

“Kylo,” she echoed, testing the word in her mouth, “from the Palace.”

Ben gaped at her. “How did you…?” he trailed off.

“I wasn’t positive, but now I see I was right,” she said, tilting her head with a smile. “Very few people could afford a scarf and cloak of that quality, and given your age my guess is that you are an advisor to the Prince.” she shrugged and returned her attention to the bread in front of her.

“Impressive, though not quite. He’s rather just a dear friend.”

“You should tell the prince to get out more, the people of Alderaan haven’t seen him since the King Passed.”

The memory of his father always stung, but he buried his emotions quickly. He reached into his pocket and held tight to the last reminder he had of his father. “They won’t let him, ever since the King was killed the Queen is scared that if he leaves he won’t return. Instead he’s kept within a glorified cage.”

“Well it’s at least a beautiful cage. Must be nice with all the servants and valets." She wasn’t truly looking at him as she said it, her gaze far off and dreamy expression taking over. It made him angry.

“ _Oh sure_ , people who tell you where to go and how to dress. Never allowed to make your own choices.” There was no hiding the malice in his voice, causing her gaze to snap to his.

She shrank in her seat, then looked away. Ben could see her eyes begin to take on a glassy sheen, “Well it’s better than here. Risking your life day by day, trying to find anything you can sell for food. Relentlessly avoiding people who just want to use you, always feeling as though you’re-”

“Trapped,” he answered for her, understanding and relating, though under vastly different circumstances.

“Yeah, feeling as though you’re trapped.” Her voice cracked as she whispered the sentiment back to him. She cleared her throat and plastered a smile on her face, before attempting to divert the conversation. “So how did someone as brooding as yourself come to live in the palace?"

He barked a laugh as his face split into a true smile for the first time in forever. “Do you want the short or long tale?”

“Start with short and if you happen to not bore me, I’ll ask for more details at a later date,” she said cheekily.

“Oh, so now there will be a later date? Quite presumptuous of you don’t you think?”

“Well, I think that depends on if you continue to sneak out of the Palace. Someone needs to be there to save you from yourself,” she voiced with a twinkle in her eye.

Ben rolled his eyes, “Keep telling yourself that.” He then paused to think, having no clue where to begin. He’s never had to tell someone about himself before. Everyone believed they already knew everything they needed to. Ben wasn’t even sure he knew himself, but he wanted Rey to know him and not the Prince. He started from the beginning. “I’m an only child, both of my parents worked in the Palace,” he began, internally praising himself. It wasn’t a complete lie.

“Worked, as in past tense?” she interrupted.

“My mother still works at the palace,” he swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat. He hated bringing up feelings of the past. Subconsciously Ben reached into his pocket again for the sabacc dice, rolling them around in his fingers.

“Growing up wasn’t easy, my parents and others in the castle set high expectations for me. It was a lot to live up to when I was young. My mom was the disciplinarian and rarely took the time to relax and enjoy our family. Work was the most important thing to her. I understand, she had a lot of people counting on her, though I remember my father used to goad her about it.” Ben paused, and let out a chuckle, and lowered his voice into his best Han impersonation, _“Come on Princess, the world won't burn while you're away.”_ Ben looked up to find Rey smiling, “Every time he called her that, she would smack his arm, calling him a scoundrel. My dad was the only one who could get her to step away from politics.”

“He sounds like an amazing man.”

“He really was.” Ben felt the telltale sting in his eyes, “He passed away recently. With my Mother working in the Palace, we’ve continued to stay there full time. My father was the one to raise me, and I've always been much closer to him." Ben sighed, "But even he would disappear for extended periods of time. I was your typical lonely kid, I think my mother thought I would be happier if I had a friend.”  
Ben thought of Poe. He remembered when the young boy was brought to the castle. His parents were dear friends of his mother’s, and had been killed when their house caught fire in the middle of the night. Poe, the only survivor. Surprisingly, it was Han’s idea for Poe to come live at the palace. A pseudo brother for the child they neglected, favoring work and travel. Regardless, Ben had been thankful for the companionship.

Ben realized he had trailed off into his own thoughts again. Shaking it off, he looked to Rey. “How did you come to live here?”

Taken aback by the conversation returning to her, she averted her gaze quickly. He watched as she started wringing her hands together “It’s not a pleasant story,” her voice dropping to a whisper again.

He hunched over, lowering his head, and forcing himself into her field of vision. “But it’s the story of you, and I’d very much like to know you if you’d let me,” he spoke calmly, urging her gently to let him in.

Her gaze flicked up, and she nodded before making a point to look anywhere but him as she spoke.

“I don’t remember where I am originally from, just that my parents brought me here when I was young. I remember my mother hugging me and promising to return. They flew off, leaving me with Unkar Plutt.”

“The owner of the trading post?”

She laughed with vehemence, “Yeah. The very same,” she huffed angrily before continuing. “Anyway, he told me if I wanted to survive I better figure out how to make him money. He dropped me off at the Crackle and told me not to come back to Niima until I had enough scraps to buy my meal."

“Making my way back to the marketplace, the wind started to pick up and visibility was getting more difficult with the sand. I ended up stumbling into this AT-AT and was able to get the hatch open. I stayed until the wind died down. I think Plutt actually hoped I might die out here, but I'm a survivor." She shrugged as she said it. “He laughed at the salvage I brought him. Didn’t feed me for it, but I was young and didn’t know what I was supposed to be looking for. Eventually some of the other scavengers showed me what to focus on and fostered me into the trade. I think they regretted it later on, I was much quicker than them and kept stealing their profit.” She smiled proudly.

Ben quietly watched Rey. The sick feeling he had after realizing how malnourished she was returning. It was so much worse than he expected. Who left their kid with a monster? One who refused to feed and shelter her?

Not privy to his thoughts, Rey continued on, “I’ve been waiting for my parents to return for years, keeping track of the days.” She pointed to the panel he noticed earlier. The tallies suddenly made sense. “They’ll come back." She paused. "Eventually,” her voice cracking with the last sentiment.

Ben looked at her, seeing her eyes red rimmed but a smile plastered on her face, desperately trying to hold herself together. He hadn't known her more than a few hours. Yet he had never felt so connected to anyone. Their lives so different but unequivocally similar, facing the same loneliness thrust upon them by those meant to care for them. He silently regarded her and they both held the other’s gaze. She was beautiful. So unlike the women of court his mother was forcing upon him. In another life he would have gotten to know her better. Taken care of her. She had proven herself more than capable of doing that for herself, even so, he wanted nothing more than to protect her from further hardship.

Their stare was intense but he refused to release it. He felt his own eyes growing glassy, sure to be as red rimmed as her own. He felt the extreme need to comfort her, moving to settle into a crouch in front of her chair, looking up at her.

Her voice was still low, and she spoke again “I’ve never felt so alone.”

Her eyes were dark with pain and endless tales of suffering, and he put as much hope as he could into his words, desperate need to reassure her, “You’re not alone.”

She reached to take a hold of his hand, “Neither are you.”

They sat like that for a few minutes, neither wanting to be the first to move away, taking solace in the closeness of a stranger. Eventually with a rumble of her stomach, she winced in embarrassment, pulling her hand away as Ben suppressed a chuckle. He didn’t want to embarrass her further.

She continued her meal. Neither of them had spoken again since their shared moment, afraid to shatter the connection they made. They were both feeding off its energy and comfort, knowing they would have to go their own ways soon enough. When they eventually left her home, the silence continued as they traveled back.

Reaching Niima Outpost, Ben climbed off the speeder. His cloak catching an exposed bolt, and almost toppling face first into the sand. That was a simple way to break the silence he supposed. He heard Rey snigger as he regained his balance, facing in the direction of the Palace gates. They were just barely visible through the market stalls. Turning back to Rey, he reached for her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

“Thank you. Sincerely, You saved me, and I will forever owe you that debt.”

She waved him off. “No reason to be so formal.” The corners of her mouth tipping into a small smile, the mischievous glint returning to her eyes. “But, I plan to make due on that debt soon.”  
Ben smiled at her. “I look forward to it.” He bowed his head and began to walk backwards away from her. After gaining a few paces of distance, he turned pulling the hood of the cloak back over his head and began on the path toward the palace gates. He fought the urge to look over his shoulder, knowing he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to leave if he did. Little did Ben know, they would be seeing each other much sooner than he expected.

A sudden glint in the sand caught Rey’s attention. Climbing off the speeder, she bent down and picked up the small token. Sand running through her fingers as she allowed it to sift away, revealing two small dice nestled in her hand. She stood back up and called out his name, only to find he had already slipped through the gates. His dark figure continuing his path away from her, unaware of a new hole in the pocket of the cloak he wore.

**_Niima Outpost - Trading Post_ **

Snoke hated leaving the Palace. The commoners around him disgusted him and he wished to spend as little time with them as possible. He kept his head held high as he made his way to the Trading post, flanked by Hux. Several Royal Guards were in line with them as per usual.

To his left a dark cloaked figure passed their formation, making the way toward the gates, their head down. Snoke let out a snort. The fool, he’d recognize the large hulking figure anywhere. Maybe he would get himself killed and save him the trouble. Distantly he heard a name yelled. He let his gaze follow the direction of the voice, seeing a girl in the distance, looking in his direction. _Interesting._ Snoke looked back to find the palace gates closing, the Prince having disappeared beyond. _What has Benjamin been up to today?_ Snoke watched the girl hop back on her speeder and disappear. With her gone, he continued his path to Plutt’s, mentally preparing himself for the interaction.

Unkar Plutt had been obviously awaiting his arrival, standing at attention in front of his tent. Snoke was well aware the glutton never left his booth. A lazy crock who barely paid his workers, while keeping the money to wine and whore his way through the brothel. Snoke couldn’t care less what the man did with his money and time, he just didn’t want to be associated with an indolent and unambitious man.  
“Snoke!” Plutt held his arms out, in a welcome to him, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“Drop the show.” Snoke deadpanned. “Let’s move inside to discuss our business.” Snoke glowered at the man, towering over him as he stepped into his personal space.

Unkar's face had fallen in fear of the man before him, “Su- sure,” he stuttered “Please follow me.” He turned and began to lead Snoke and Hux into the small building.

Snoke didn’t wait before taking a seat. Crossing one leg over the other, he began thrumming his fingers on the armrest. Snoke continued to stare at the man, savoring the way he squirmed under his dark gaze. He fed off of the fear of those around him. It made him feel powerful, a feeling that never grew dull.

He allowed another moment of uncomfortable tension before speaking, “I assume Hux has made you aware of the circumstances of my visit."

Plutt nodded his head eagerly, “He said you needed to hire my best scavenger. That you were searching for something small, well hidden."

“Indeed, but your candidate must also be reclusive.” The corners of his mouth tipping up into a snarl, “Just in case something unfortunate happens, I don’t want family sniffing around for answers if they disappear. You understand?”

“I have just the girl in mind.” Plutt smiled, launching into the story of the girl with no family to her name. The girl he believed who could vanish in the blink of an eye with no one to care. The girl he did not know had just cemented herself in the history of Alderaan’s future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a chapter count! Right now I have outlined 16 chapters including a prologue. This will likely go up to explicit by the end but I'll keep it updated. If you have tag suggestions throw them my way, as I'm still struggling. Thank you again for the Kudos and Comments!


	3. Boy You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Benjamin!” She spat out in exasperation, “Not only are you late, but you arrive looking dreadful! Would not kill you to throw on something with color! Maker knows you have enough to choose from.”_
> 
> _Ben stood unbothered, waiting for his mother to finish. “Hello, Mother. Lovely to see you as well.”_
> 
> _Her eyes narrowed, “Don’t you dare even start with me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone <3 I am so sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter. I have been in the middle of moving and life has been nonstop!
> 
> Thank you to once again all those that left comments and kudos. You keep me motivated an excited to continue on this adventure. Chapter 4 is completed as well and am just waiting to do some minor editing before I post, so be on the lookout for that by next weekend.
> 
> Just a quick shout out to my sprint fam, I couldn't have done this without your constant love and support. Special thanks to dyadinbloom for editing my nonsense this time. Check out the rest of my support system at Equusgirl, ekayla, and Somewhere_overthe_Reylo <3

__

_Palace - Quarters_

Upon returning to the castle Ben had rushed to his quarters, late despite his mother’s countless reminders, having had lost track of time. Being late to meet with the Queen was not going to bode well for him. Ben was well aware he was about to be reprimanded like a toddler, though he couldn’t find that he cared. It had been worth it. _She_ had been worth it.

Rushing to change into a set of formal black robes, he set Poe’s cloak aside with the other washing. He stared down at it, letting his hand hover over the material for a moment before releasing a sigh and moving away. Maker willing, his friend wouldn’t realize it had been absent. Though Poe didn’t choose to leave the palace often, he at least had the freedom to come and go as he pleased.

Moving in the direction of the door, Ben caught his reflection in the mirror. He grimaced when he noticed his ears sticking out of his hair, and a blush began to creep up his cheeks. Had they been visible the entire day? Huffing in embarrassment, he raked a hand through his inky tresses, shaking it out for cover before turning on his heel to leave the room. Traveling down the corridor, he made his way to the throne room, mentally preparing for his role as the perfect prince.

He hadn’t been able to discern why she requested here rather than her office. His mother liked to call it spacious, but it was an egregious understatement. The space could accommodate just over 200 people.

Barrel vaulted ceilings that extended high, almost as though they were attempting to graze the stars. Large stained glass panes framed the room, and an intricate blue and gold runner paved the way from the entry to throne. Just beyond it, the beautiful glass work bled into twin iron and glass doors, guiding guests to the terrace that overlooked all of the Alderaan. It was the perfect place to watch the sun as it painted watercolors across the sky and danced across the snowy mountains lying at the outskirts of the Jakku Desert.

Whenever he felt compelled to write or sketch, he would find himself here. Almost everyone in the palace relied on their comms for information and communication, but Ben preferred the artistry of ink on parchment. Finding endless inspiration from the intricate details of the room itself, and the unrelenting bustle of the sprawling maze that was his Kingdom below. 

It was usually his favorite space. Not today.

Ben made the slow walk to the throne, keeping his head down and examining the detail in the rug below his feet. He could feel her glaring daggers, but still did not raise his head until coming to stand before her. Leia sat with arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Ben was surprised at his mother's patience, fully having expected her chastising to begin from across the hall. The calm only lasted a moment before she took in his attire, face draining itself of color in abject horror.

“ _Benjamin!”_ She spat out in exasperation, “Not only are you late, but you arrive looking dreadful! Would not kill you to throw on something with color! Maker knows you have enough to choose from.”

Ben stood unbothered, waiting for his mother to finish. “Hello, Mother. Lovely to see you as well.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Don’t you dare even start with me.”

“Why is it so important what I choose to wear when I have council with you?”

Snoke stepped forward from Leia’s side to interrupt, “Might I suggest we discuss this later? She will be arriving any minute.”

Ben looked at the man confused, until Snoke’s words sank in. His eyes widened and he quickly turned, looking back to his mother in exasperation. “ _She will be arriving any minute?_ Mother! We discussed this!”

“ _Silence!”_ the man hissed out. “Benjamin, dear boy, straighten up and look _presentable.”_

Ben had always despised his mother’s advisor. The man made his skin crawl, but he had been at the palace since he was a child, and there was no one his mother trusted more. Not since his father had passed.

Ben fought to relax his fists, jaw clenched tight. He forced himself to take a breath and regain his composure as he heard the soft click of heels on marble. He turned toward the entryway, softening his expression before facing the suitor. This was the fourth Princess to grace the palace, vying for the title of future Queen of Alderaan. Most were the same, looking at the crown as a prize to be won, not caring about him in the slightest. Ben wanted nothing more than to run from the room. Maker, even his own mother had broken law and married a smuggler, yet he was being coerced into a marriage of convenience. 

The woman stepping forth had cropped blonde hair that was nearly white, styled back and away from her face. She was nearly as tall as himself and draped in a shimmering silver dress that did not leave much the imagination. To many she would be tempting; a woman dripping with sex appeal. Ben knew better. Women who wielded sensuality like a weapon, often did so to sway the opinions of men in their bed.

It took everything in him not to roll his eyes at her. He was not a man to fall for a pretty face and a nice pair of tits. Ben laughed internally as he thought of Poe, knowing his friend would indulge in her coquetry regardless of the consequences. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was loitering outside the throne room this very moment.

“May I introduce Princess Gwendoline Phasma of Parnassos,” Snoke announced from behind him.

“Please,” the Princess sank deep into a curtsy. “We’re all going to be family, _call me Gwen_ ,” she drawled, and held out her hand.

Ben held back a cringe, nevertheless taking a step forward. Biting back his disgust, he raised her hand to his lips, “Benjamin Organa-Solo, a pleasure,” he said curtly. It was _not_ a pleasure, and he hoped his mother could hear the disdain in his tone. 

Taking a step back, he released her hand, wishing to put as much distance between them as he could manage while still remaining polite. At least the other women his mother brought to court had the courtesy to act reserved. The cunning woman before him was far more dangerous than her predecessors.

“Shall we?” He offered his arm. Princess Gwendolyn placed her manicured hand delicately in the crook of his arm and Ben led her up the few stairs to meet the Queen and her advisor. Pleasantries were over and politics of the union to begin. It was the same routine each time. No point in courting her further if they did not believe the marriage to be beneficial to Alderaan.

Ben took a deep breath and stepped back. Allowing himself to drown out the exchange. He began to recall the events of the morning. He glanced at the princess, but began to dream about the girl he wished stood there instead. A petite brunette, with green eyes and freckles. Dirt and dust dancing across her skin like jewels, and rags that somehow twirled around her as she moved.

The conversation continued on, but he was too busy imagining how she may look like draped in silks and chiffon. Even more, he imagined how she may look as he peeled them off.

_Palace - Corridor_

Ben made his way out of the Throne Room. The conversations were ongoing with no end in sight, so he decided to excuse himself despite his mother's disapproving glare. Poe waited outside the double doors, just as predicted. Perched casually against the wall, arms crossed and one leg bent, foot flat behind him.

“If you don’t want this one, can I have her?” Poe asked with a smirk.

“I think you’ll regret this one if you do. She’ll take you for all you’re worth.”

Poe scoffed, rolling his eyes,“You already saw to it that there is nothing left to take.” Pushing off the wall, Poe began leading them toward the kitchens. 

Ben smiled at the memory of their last game. The look on Poe’s face was _priceless_ as it dawned on him that he had lost yet again. He had learned sabacc from the best, growing up with a permanent place upon his father’s lap. He and Uncle Lando bickering as they played, Han’s arms circled around his small son so that Ben could see the cards in his hand. He would patiently explain the rules and the deck.

76 cards; Pips, Commanders, Mistresses, Masters and Aces. The suits; Flasks, Sabers, Staves, and Coins. Even a grown man would find himself overwhelmed, but Ben absorbed it all with excitement, eventually convincing his father to explain gameplay and strategy. 

By the time he was 15, he was winning against his father. The first time he had, Ben remembered Han letting out a breathy “Huh.” He had stared at the table in astonishment, before raising his eyes to Ben’s, smile growing as he beamed with pride. 

Ben could feel his throat getting tight once again with the memory of his father. What was with the echoes of the past today? He had worked hard to bury these memories, and their growing frequency was becoming rather irritating. They were too painful to relive, all too aware that there would be no new ones to come. He reached into his pocket in search of the sabacc dice, only to find them missing. He only let the panic settle for a moment before realizing he must have left them in Poe’s cloak.

Poe’s voice snapped Ben out of the thought.

“Why do I even continue to gamble with you?” He was shaking his head as he said it, tone laced with chagrin.

“You want the satisfaction of taking my money, and I want the satisfaction of beating you each time you try.” Ben gave a cocky smile. “Good thing I don’t keep you around for your money.”

“You don’t keep me around at all. You have your father and mother to thank for my extraordinary company.”

Before the fire, his parents Kes and Shara often visited, a young Poe in tow. The two were forced to spend time together, Poe slightly older than Ben. Numerous arguments had broken out between them, often debating as to whether age or royalty placed you in charge, but their feud had ended the day Poe was brought from Yavinfore.

He had walked into the Grand Entrance Hall, red faced with swollen eyes and puffy cheeks. Without hesitation, Ben had stepped forward to envelop the young boy in a hug. Embracing one another, they collapsed to the floor in a heap as a strangled sob was ripped from Poe’s throat, as he began to cry once more.

Ben knew all too well what loneliness felt like. He despised the idea of anyone else facing that level of despair with him, and vowed that day that he would do what he could to keep Poe from that pain. Throughout the years their friendship taught Ben to be more comfortable and confident in himself, but Ben never truly lost that sense of loneliness. It was pacified by his friendship with Poe, but after meeting Rey, he could feel her begin to fill the void he had hidden away. He was beginning to understand why his mother pushed for him to find a companion. If only she would bring him a certain scavenger rather than shallow princesses.

“Benjamin! _Benjamin!_ Maker, I swear if you don’t _slow down—”_

The men’s speed began to flag at the sound of her voice, “You know my legs are not _nearly_ as long as yours or your fathers.” They turned to find the Queen marching down the hallway. “Oh, I see you are going to make me come all the way.” She huffed in displeasure.

“Hello, Auntie Leia,” Poe said with a smile, apologetically taking a few steps forward to meet her.

Leia closed the distance, kissing both of his cheeks before releasing him. “Hello, my dear. I do hope you are staying out of trouble.” The instant change in her tone was not lost on Ben.

“ _Me_?” Poe questioned, feigning innocence. “That is all His Royal Highness’s doing,” he continued, pointing back over his shoulder to where Ben stood, scowl unwavering.

Leia smirked before returning her gaze back to her son, “While I hardly believe that, it is _His Royal Highness_ that I need to speak with.”

Poe looked between the two, face showing he understood what was coming. “Permission to leave you two to whatever _this_ is?”

“Permission granted.”

Poe turned to look at Ben, “I’ll have dinner sent up and meet you there.”

Ben gave him a curt nod, before watching his friend scurry off. He heard his mother clear her throat in an obvious attempt to regain his attention, and he turned to meet her.

“Why must you be so cold to every Princess that comes to call? You know the law and the sooner you accept it—”

“The way you and Dad did?”

“You know that was different. Regardless, the law is the law, and you must marry a—”

“Princess. I know, Mother. You remind me every moment you spare me, and throw them at me as though the Palace is a brothel.”

She scowled at his outburst. “It is rude to interrupt your mother.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t if you weren’t so predictable.” 

“Yes, well, your accomplice has disappeared, which means it’s the perfect time for you to escort me to my office so we can continue this conversation formally.”

With a sigh of resignation, Ben offered his arm and began to lead her back the way they had come. The office was once that of his adoptive grandfather, Bail Organa. The entire room was done up in deep mahogany paneling, a matching desk in the center and a large upholstered chair tucked beneath it. Behind the desk sat a large aquarium filled with brightly colored sea creatures. They had been gifted from the seaside Kingdoms to the west of Alderaan. When Ben was a young boy he used to love to sit in his mother's lap while she worked, gazing over her shoulder to watch colorful creatures dance in the water.

The aquarium was framed by two large bookcases, each holding the history of Alderaan and stories from across the world. The books were primarily for decoration at this point. All of the knowledge and history had been uploaded within the system, easily accessible on their comm’s rather than searching through the dusty pages. Though it was these books that led Ben to his fascination with longhand.

Making their way into the room, Bentook the seat across from hers, leaning back to cross one ankle over his knee and lacing his fingers before resting them on his abdomen.

“Do I talk first or you talk first? I talk first?”

She let out a chuckle. “No one could ever deny you are Han’s son with that level of snark.”

Ben’s gaze darkened, ignoring her statement, choosing instead to dive headfirst into his grievances. “You promised me Janel would be the last one for a while.”

“ _Jannah.”_ Leia rolled her eyes. “Don’t pretend you’ve forgotten her name; you’ve known her since you were in diapers.”

“Precisely why I don’t want to marry her.” 

Only partially true. There was one point in time where he thought he would marry Jannah. They even went as far as losing their virtues to each other. Uncle Lando would occasionally be accompanied by his daughter when he visited and Ben had grown quite fond of her when they were young.

One night with the help of Poe while their parents were in their cups, they had stolen his father’s Corellian whiskey. Soon the young teens were knackered, and Jannah and Ben had to drag a passed out Poe to bed. Stupidly, the two then decided it was the best time to explore their growing hormones, sneaking away to Ben’s quarters. Fumbling like the inexperienced youths they were, it ended in a fit of hysterical giggles over the awkward experience they now shared.

Not much later, he had that image of his future shatter. Jannah had fallen in love with a noblewoman from Hosnia. The next time they were together she shared everything she could about Kor. Barely taking a moment to breathe between sentences, she detailed how they met, what Kor was like, and what interests they shared. 

That was almost five years ago, and now Ben was the only one to know that the pair was secretly betrothed. There was so much history between them, and he knew how much hope their families had had for the joining of their houses. He wished he could find some way for his mother to back off, but it wasn’t his story to tell.

“Benjamin, I know this is difficult, but time is running out. You need to make a decision soon.” His mother’s tone had become more sympathetic. She knew this wasn’t what he wanted, but she was forcing it on him all the same. She was the Queen; she had the duty to make sure the monarchy continued on. Ben couldn’t blame her for the circumstances he was born into.

He carded a hand down his face, and let out a sigh. “Okay. Let’s discuss the benefits of each again.”

His mother’s face lit up. “Princess Jannah Calrissian of Bespin-”

“Skipping Jannah, Mother.”

She let out a resigned huff. “I will never know what happened between the two of you.” She looked down at the documents before her. “Moving on—” They worked through the list of suitors. Most had been ruled out, but four were still in discussion, including Jannah. 

Kaydel Connix of Dulathia, harmless, though a bit naive. Ben thought she was pretty enough, and he knew she was absolutely brilliant. It annoyed him to no end that she attempted to hide her intelligence. Who in the world would prefer a daft wife? She would make a good match, but he wasn’t sure how long he could put up with her act. 

Jyn Erso from Vallt was hard to forget, with a temper like hers. Ben appreciated the fact that her lack of desire to be there rivaled his own, no doubt forced to visit court by her own parents. His mother loved the girl solely for her sass, telling Ben she could give him a run for his money. 

Both offered their own advantages. Dulathia was known for its farming lands which would be beneficial to the Kingdom's people. Vallt offered a local expansion to territory, as a neighboring kingdom just beyond Alderaan’s mountain range.

Much to his distaste, the seductress he met earlier provided the greatest advantage to Alderaan thus far. Mining territory and a strong militia. Just the thought of her made bile rise in his throat, and she was Snoke’s choice, which made Ben despise her all the more.

They finished their discussion, and Ben left feeling like he was letting the future he wanted slip through his fingers. Maybe if he removed emotion from the situation, he could make a decision. A decision that was best for the Alderaan. A decision that didn’t have him sacrificing everything for a pair of pretty eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a confession to make. This chapter also took me a bit longer because I decided to write a angsty little one shot. Come check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454350)
> 
> I am also on twitter now, where I will be posting updates and my daily shenanigans. I like friends so please come find me <3 @bazaroff23
> 
> Stay a while, leave me comment, I love hearing your thoughts <3 Until next time!


	4. Charm Your Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rey didn’t often make mistakes. Mistakes got you injured or killed, from her experience, but in the moments after leaving Kylo’s quarters she had made two. Taking a moment to reflect on the events that occurred had been her first. The second was that with her head down, she had walked straight into the waiting Captain of the Royal Guard._
> 
> _“I thought I smelt a street rat.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all <3 
> 
> As always thank you for the kudos and comments, and thank you to me sprint fam for helping me get this chapter done, and encouraging my unhealthy coffee habits.
> 
> Special thanks to dyadinbloom for being my amazing beta for this chapter, and congrats on your new home <3 You are a wonder woman and I appreciate you putting up with my nonsense!

__

_Palace - Quarters_

Ben had just dismissed the staff after delivering their meal to the parlor, when a quiet knock caught his attention. Opening the door, he was shocked to find not Poe, but instead the girl he had been dreaming of all evening.

“ _Rey_ _?_ What on earth are you doing here? How did you get here?” Barely taking a moment to breathe as he spoke, trying to discern how she managed to make it to his quarters without tipping off the Royal Guards.

With a cocky smile on her face, she pushed past him and into his quarters. “That little black BB unit? A rolling menace I tell you,” He watched her eyes grow wide, sparkling with wonder and her teasing ended “Is this seriously where you live?” she continued, taking in the ornamentation and luxury the space afforded.

He couldn’t recall how to form words, taken aback by the beautiful woman standing in his quarters. Just as he was about to speak, Poe shuffled through the now open doorway, completely focused on the comm in his hand. “Any idea where supper is? I’m starving and you owe me a rematch in saba–“ he looked up and startled when seeing they were not alone. “Oh, hello. I didn’t realize we had company.”

Ben panicked, praying to the maker that Poe would play along. “ _Ben_ , I had the staff set the meal in the parlor for you, I will join you in a moment, my apologies.”

“Ben?” Poe said slowly, drawing the word out. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make sense of the scene before him.

Her eyes widened, “B-Ben? As in the Prince?” Her voice was barely a squeak. She quickly sunk into a curtsey, though rather clumsily in a tunic and leggings rather than a dress. “My deepest apologies, your Highness, I did not wish to intrude. I only came to return this to Kylo.” She held out the two gold dice connected only by a thin chain.

“Kylo?” Poe exchanged a confused glance with Ben. He watched as realization hit, and his friend’s eyes narrowed further, connecting the dots. “ _Oh, you’ve got to be kidding–_ “ Poe’s voice began to rise in exasperation.

“ _B_ _en_ , I believe the food is going to be cold. Please do not wait on my account,” he interrupted, giving Poe a last pleading glance.

Poe tapped his foot, glaring at the man before him. Rey glanced back and forth between the two, confused by the tension vibrating between thm.

“I’m just gonna go–“ Rey began to back slowly towards the door.

“No!” Both men hollered and Rey winced at the assertiveness, stopping in her tracks. Eye contact of both men shifted to her and then back to each other. Poe looked back to Ben, and with a smirk made his way towards Rey, stopping in front of her.

“My dear, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Poe smiled, took her hand and planted a kiss tenderly. “Any friend of _Kylo’s,_ is a friend of mine.” He released her hand and turned to look at Ben. His body had visibly tensed at Poe’s attention to Rey.

Poe chuckled, and began to walk away. “Don’t take too long; as you said, dinner is getting cold, and you owe me a game of cards,” he threw over his shoulder as he went.

Ben let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, the tension releasing as he did. His gaze returning to the girl in front of him. She was refusing to make eye contact and he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. He walked towards her, and used a finger to tilt her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes, he discovered, weren’t green at all, but rather hazel. A green ring with a copper core, dancing with gold specks throughout. He took in the rest of her face following the map of freckles on her cheeks down to her lips. He heard a tiny breath escape her mouth. He wanted to know what those lips tasted like, how soft they were, and how they would feel against his own.

He didn’t get the chance. She backed away in a hurry, and turned, throwing her hands over her face in embarrassment.

“I am so sorry, Kylo!” She turned around, meeting his eyes. She began with a rush, “I didn’t think you would be with – who am I kidding. I didn’t think at all, and then the prince was here, and oh – maker I’ve made a fool of myself. And you! I’m a mess and now you’ve been seen with me, and by His Highness nonetheless!”

Ben thought her embarrassment and babbling was endearing, letting her continue as his smile began to grow.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” His smile grew bigger still as he taunted her.

She scoffed, “Oh, you know exactly what I mean. Like–“ she waved her hand around gesturing to his face “ _that!_ ”

“Well, I happen to find your babbling quite adorable.”

“I don’t _babble_.”

“Yes, you do,” he took a step forward and tipped his head down to look at her, “but like I said, adorable. For such a small girl you sure can be a spitfire.”

“Oh, sod off,” she said in frustration. “Anyways, your token.” Rey grabs his hand, places the dice there before releasing with a step back.

Ben closed his fingers around them and nodded. “Thank you,” he says with a whisper.

She nods and then looks to her feet. “Well, I’ll be off then.”

As she made to leave again, he grabbed her wrist. His father taught him never to let an opportunity slip. Pulling her to his chest and crashing his lips to hers. He heard her gasp turn into a moan as she relaxed, and instinctively pressed herself closer to him. He let go of her wrist and moved his hands to grasp her, one behind her waist and the other resting at the nape of her neck. His hand spanned almost the entirety of her back, and he remembered just how small she was.

Her hands came to rest on his chest as they pulled away. They stepped away and took a moment to catch their breath.

“Thank you,” he said again.

“Are we still talking about the dice?”

He let out a breathy chuckle, and ran his hand through his hair. He answered her question with another. “How are you going to get out of here?”

“I made it in, didn’t I?”

“One day you’ll have to tell me how.”

“Hey, I’m a scavenger, remember?” She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I improvise.” With that, she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

“When will I see you again?” he called after her. She provided no response other than to shoot a smile over her shoulder, and, breaking into run, she disappeared from view.

After a few minutes he turned to head to the parlor to meet Poe, only to find him leaning against the wall near the entry to the hallway. “You took too long. I ate your supper,” he said, daring Ben to challenge him. Then he, too, walked past and exited Ben’s quarters.

_Palace - Corridor_

Rey couldn’t help her disbelief as she made her way silently down the corridor, before finding a corner buried in shadows. She allowed herself a moment to hide from the moonlight streaming through the colored glass lining one wall. Her smile was pulling at the corner of her lips, and she brushed her fingertips along them, remembering the warm feeling of his on her own as she allowed herself to slip down the wall. She had never kissed someone before, and of course it had to be with someone in the palace. She let out a small groan as she buried her face in her hands. What was she going to do about this? It wasn’t as though someone like him could actually be with someone like her.

She had always detested men. Never understanding pleasure houses and the idea of women sacrificing themselves to a man’s needs, but now she had a tendril of understanding. It wasn’t a matter of losing power, but instead gaining power from your partner, melding it to your own use. It was a battle of wills and passions. Rey found it invigorating. Addicting. 

She had returned his charm; she had no reason to see him again. The fact of that was devastating. The brash, high-born man would have nothing to do with the orphaned scavenger girl. She let out a scoff at her thoughts. _Star crossed lovers, my ass._ This wasn’t a fairy tale, and even if it was, Rey knew she had no place in the story. She pushed off the floor, head down as she took the next couple steps on her path out of the palace. 

Rey didn’t often make mistakes. Mistakes got you injured or killed, from her experience, but in the moments after leaving Kylo’s quarters she had made two. Taking a moment to reflect on the events that occurred had been her first. The second was that with her head down, she had walked straight into the waiting Captain of the Royal Guard.

“I thought I smelt a street rat.”

Rey’s eyes widened and she began to back up. Spinning on her heel, she halted her advance as she found more cronies blocking the path. Something hard hit the back of her knees before she collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain. A moment later a guard was roughly grabbing at her arms to place binders at her wrists.

Rey took one look at Hux’s smirk before spitting at him. He flinched back in disgust, a small grunt escaped his mouth as he used his gloved hand to wipe it away, eyes slitting and a snarl forming on his lips. The redhead opened his mouth to speak again before another voice came from the shadows.

“I would think his Highness’s whore would at least know how to behave herself.”

Rey blanched, gaze snapping to the area the voice had come from. “I wasn’t here to see the Prince, I just came to return Kylo’s trinket.” 

The man stepped into the light, her eyes instantly lighting up with recognition of the Queen’s advisor. “Oh child, there is no one named Kylo within these Palace walls. Though if my memory serves me correct there was a certain young Prince who used to fancy that name in his childhood games.” Rey watched as his mouth titled up in a grotesque smile, “Used to run around and steal his father’s sabacc dice, too, if that is _the trinke_ t you are referring to.”

Rey let the information sink in, fear quickly bleeding into confusion. Kylo was the Prince? The Prince was Ben? Her mind was racing and she was sure her face was panic stricken. As memories began to swirl in her head, she couldn’t find she cared about her current predicament. She had kissed the prince. _Kriff!_ For the love of the Maker, _what was that idiot thinking_? Her feelings of bliss quickly shifted into mortification.

It all made sense. The tension with his friend when she was back at his quarters, his sneaking outside of the palace, the dice, _of course, the dice._ They were the late King Han’s; everyone knew the man loved the game, going as far as sneaking out of the Palace to play with the wealthier subjects. It was of those stories that made Rey adore the King. Anything he won–and he almost always won–he donated to those in the kingdom that needed it most. 

Everything Ben had told her clicked into place with her knowledge of the royal family. She felt like such a fool for not seeing it sooner. An inkling of doubt began to sink into her thoughts at Snoke’s words. Was Ben actually trying to use her as his whore? No different than the women at Madame Kanata’s brothel? She shook the dark thought away. Rey knew that wasn’t true. Everything they had shared in her home had felt genuine. Nevertheless, she could feel her eyes begin to sting. Everything about intimacy she had started to come to terms with, shattering as she began to question it all. She wanted nothing more than to leave the Palace. Stupid enough to have begun growing feelings for someone so far out of her reach.

Rey looked up at Snoke, tears beginning to fall. “Please just let me go. I won’t come back.”

“Oh, my dear girl,” he began to laugh, a harsh, bitter sound that raked against her ears. “I hope you do.”

In a split second, Rey felt a sharp pain ring through her temples. She began straining against the binders, aching to relieve some of the pressure building in her head before suddenly everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is new, and twitter is hard but I like friends so please come find me [@Bazaroff23](https://twitter.com/Bazaroff23)
> 
> Stay a while, leave me comment, I love hearing your thoughts <3 Until next time!


	5. Author Note

Hi Everyone ❤

Andi here! I just want to start off by saying just how much I love an appreciate each and every one of you. I never expected to have one person want to read my work let alone all of you that have.

The idea for To Be Free was originally a concept I came up with to propose as a prompt for other writers. I have always been in love with reading, never once considering an attempt at creative writing. After I posted the prompt. I deleted it and thought to myself “Can I do this?”, letting it sit on my shelf for almost a month before I went and posted a hypothetical question about plotting to a facebook group. They amount of support I had there to begin writing made me so excited and through that I have found some of my best friends in this community today. This hasn’t been a solo effort even if it is my name as the author. I had help from amazing beta’s and also endless support from my hel sisters.

With all of this being said, this small little Aladdin AU opened this fandom to me and has led my mind in so many different directions. My passions have flourished in some places, and waned in others. I will always adore this story as it was my first, but right now this is one story where my passion has faded the more I worked on Chapter 5. I could continue to work on it, dragging my feet, but that is not the story I want to give you. I have every intention of finishing this story, but right now I need to take a step back and allow my writing to take me to these other places, so that I can decide to return to To Be Free rather than feel forced.

I am so thankful to all my readers, subscribers, and followers, and I cannot wait to finish this story for you. I just ask that you be patient for a little bit longer as I explore this galaxy, and then find my way back home.

Xoxo Andi (bazaroff)


End file.
